


Guilty

by FelixFelicis_PN



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:02:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelixFelicis_PN/pseuds/FelixFelicis_PN
Summary: ABO；被迫发情的柴犬警官的冒险之旅；色文
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Kudos: 16





	Guilty

“哈啊…不行…”是被刻意压低的声音，低低的喘息在空间里发酵，任谁听了都会头皮发麻。

据说现在隶属警视厅刑事部搜查一课的新起之秀，是个女Alpha。

名井南眯起了眼睛，脑海里浮现了下属给的错误情报，看着身下被自己撞得可怜呜咽的女人，不禁轻笑了一声。

“凑崎警官，抓人抓到床上来，是不是能举报你严重失职了？”名井一边挺腰，一边精准地在被揉成一团的警服里找到了名牌，叫出了凑崎纱夏的名字。

“你…混蛋…”凑崎挣扎着想起身，一下子被顶得腰身一软，两只手又无力地垂下，揪住了名井南女式西服上的纽扣。

衣冠禽兽，她恨得牙痒痒。

面前的这人穿戴得整整齐齐，披肩如瀑的黑发划出了温柔的弧度，甚至连妆容都那么精致。

若是不去看她此刻被欲望点燃了的眼睛，或者是因情热泛起潮红的耳垂，没人能猜到她在做爱。

与之相反，凑崎的白色内衬被推到了胸部以上，乳房都被咬出了红痕，乳头也因为被玩弄而挺立着，白皙的皮肤上落遍了被吻过的印记。

有漂亮蝴蝶骨的背被压在玻璃材质的办公桌上，靠着的桌子本是让人皱眉的冰凉温度，也被她们的情事熏得温暖了起来。

“凑崎警官，骂人的时候，下面的小嘴不要吃得那么紧。”

名井引以为豪的自制力也被她柔软的穴肉咬得开始溃散，报复心使然，她狠狠顶弄了一下身下之人：“我倒是觉得……你很喜欢我这样对你。”

“操你…妈…名井…南……我要杀…了你……”反抗瞬间就被骤然加快的速度弄得七零八落，凑崎的声音都被撞得高了一个调。

这份恫吓没有任何威胁性。所以，名井打算做得更过分一点。

臀部直接被抬起来的不安感，迫使凑崎晃动手臂抓住了名井的衣领，后者轻轻一仰，直接坐在了转椅上，性器借着这个姿势探向了更深的地方。

“不行…”凑崎惊呼一声，名井看出她扭着腰想逃开这窒息的快感，于是便用两只手牢牢地把她锁住，托着她纤细的身体一上一下。

办公室里全是淫靡的气息，“啪啪”的声音让人脸红心跳。

两人的信息素在打架，又缠绵得更加厉害。

交合处的体液把名井的裤子弄湿了，她毫不在乎凑崎纱夏对她的敌意，浑身透露出一股赢家的气场。

“没关系，凑崎警官，虽然我的裤子很贵，但不要你赔。”

因为两人同时坐在正儿八经用来办公的椅子上，空间着实有点小。想必椅子的开发者也没想到，会有哪对干柴烈火的情侣直接坐在上面开搞。

所以凑崎正以一种折叠的姿势被操，她小腿搭在名井的身上。

只要不知好歹地往下瞟一眼，她就能看见名井南的性器在她的身体里进进出出。

虽然尽力控制自己的目光，凑崎还是在剧烈的性事中败下阵来，好几次她的目光都被这根女性Alpha的阴茎吸引——和男性的不一样，小小南很漂亮，是粉色的，每次从她身体里拔出来又重新插入的时候，凑崎都能看见这根性器上沾满了属于自己的液体。

她有些害羞地别过头去，避免与名井南对视，这是她身体被征服的信号，她不想就这样输给这个该死的资本家，Omega会无可避免地依赖Alpha，这是自然规律，但如果身体和意志力都撑不过去，那她这个警察就白当了。

名井现眼前的这个女人有些不自然地偏过了头，高挺的鼻梁微微泛红，大概是因为泪腺开始工作了。

不止如此，凑崎的眼里似乎闪现了一丝动摇，那好像是她为了避免自己彻底陷入快感，正在努力挣扎的证据。

因为这个动作，她腺体就这样暴露在了名井南的眼前。

馥郁的海盐味从纱夏优美的脖颈线条后方涌出。

名井最爱游泳。

被海浪温柔包裹的身体让她感到放松，放眼全是湛蓝色的纯净，她偶尔会觉得，这是在天空中翱翔也说不定。

作为已上市的集团，名井的企业可谓是称霸一方，在整个日本都有可观的影响力：庞大的规模、延展到各个领域的业务范围，还有令人咂舌的股价…这些都成了她树敌无数的理由。

即使是从小就和父亲在商界混迹的经历，也不能保证她从不下错一颗棋。

有人打着告发者的名义，想要把她弄进监狱。

虽说她的确不是完完全全清白的，毕竟是公司的最高管理人，总要在暗处做一些动作来确保企业的良性发展。

资本博弈的过程就是如此，丛林法则才不管那些无力又脆弱的借口，强者只会以残忍的方式让弱者出局。

名井在凑崎要来的前两个小时就接到了消息——受她吩咐的助理直接将对家的全部小动作都弄清楚了。

甚至连他们做的伪证、想要加在她头上的罪名也都被一一知悉。

“听说警局直接拿到了逮捕令，会出动搜查一课的人马过来。”名井的助理整理了一下资料，有些担忧：“拿到逮捕令，就能一路畅通无阻地来找您…”

“没关系，”名井瞧着报告上的“杀人”指控，依旧淡然自若：“不惜用这样的手段，也要把我扳倒，怪不得出动了搜查一课的警力，看来是完全想把我当‘凶犯’处理了。”

她垂下眼帘，但心情看上去还不错，唇边浮现出了游刃有余的笑容。

“不好好配合一下他们，这场游戏就无趣了。”

她喜欢大海，人心叵测的世界，又能去哪里找一块这般净土。

这也是为何，凑崎突然闯入她的办公室、她也没有生气，反而饶有兴味地观察着对方的原因。

这位女警察义正言辞地说要逮捕她，把手铐和逮捕令通通拿了出来。

“名井小姐，希望您能配合。”

眼见面前这位涉嫌杀人的“凶嫌”还坦然自若地待在原地，漂亮的警察又上前一步：“否则的话，我就要强行逮捕了。”

名井还是没有说话，她含笑的眼神扫过凑崎。

良久，她才轻轻吐出一句话，她的声音很轻，但对凑崎来说无疑是一声平地惊雷。

“原来Omega也可以当警察，”她把带着温暖而又芬芳的木质香味的信息素释放出来了，眼看着凑崎纱夏的脸越来越红：“Omega警察…在发情期也可以出任务的么？”

放肆、轻蔑，又优雅。

千万风情，凑崎有一瞬间的失神。

是怎么变成这样的，被脱了一地的衣服，制服、领带、内衣…

这一切都在提醒凑崎：她在外出任务的时候，被自己的目标上了，而且毫无还手之力。

听说是个年轻又美貌的女企业家，凑崎才放松了警惕，拿到逮捕令的话，十有八九就是尘埃落定的事，她不怕被刁难，也没怎么设想其他的突发情况。

即使是发情期的日子逼近了，凑崎还是决定出发，她狠心打了一针抑制剂便离开了警局。

没想到，所谓的“年轻又美貌”的女企业家，还应该有另一个叫法，那就是“年轻又美貌”的女Alpha。

在对峙的过程中，凑崎直接被名井暗涌的信息素催得发情。

再厉害的抑制剂，也没办法抵抗住眼前活生生的Alpha的诱惑。

腿心控制不住地开始湿了，凑崎有点站不稳，她看着一步步走来的名井，下意识后退了几步。

没想到对方绕过了她，径直从她身边走过了。

正觉得危机和自己擦肩而过，凑崎猝不及防听见落锁的声音。

“开门见山地和你说好了，警察小姐，”名井的嗓音在身后响起，好像刻意在逗弄她一样：“我是无罪的。”

凑崎直接被腾空抱了起来，她的手下意识勾住了名井的脖子。

明明是这么漂亮的女人，怎么会有和样貌完全不同的力道。

凑崎想要挣脱，但抱着她的人显然不愿就此放过她：“本来想配合工作的。来的人若是让我讨厌，倒也算了，但…”

欲言又止地停顿了几秒，名井的眼神变得晦暗不明：“你好像很有趣。”

和最初的气势明显差了一个档次，凑崎纱夏被按在了名井南的桌子上，文件夹纸张黑笔“叮铃咣啷”地掉了一地，她的心因为信息素的原因越跳越快。

不能就这样轻易妥协，她抓住理智区域内的最后一根稻草，直接叫出了这个登徒浪子的全名。

“名井南，我警告你，你这样是袭警。”

哪知对方完全不在意：“我的办公室，普通员工是进不来的。”

名井根本懒得看凑崎那半信半疑的表情，兀自说道：“刚刚你也是被我助理带上来的吧，没看到她给你刷卡按电梯吗，没有那张卡片，没人能坐电梯到我的这层楼来。”

“没有摄像头，没有证据，隔音效果也很好…”

她流露出玩味的神情：“还是说，你想让所有人都知道，你被我上了？”

“你到底想干什…唔…”凑崎纱夏不敢相信自己的运气。

怎么到她这儿，随随便便就碰到了一个性骚扰的疯子。

即使这样，她还是被名井南吻得头晕目眩。

但凑崎好歹也是在警校读过书的，Alpha和Omega的力量差距放在平日里是大。可眼前的Alpha现在也处在发情的阶段，神智并不太清醒。

靠着名井分神的瞬间，凑崎顺利地拉开了距离。

“你他妈在干嘛！”她忍不住发火，但因为接吻而有些肿胀的唇瓣，和那双欲落泪的迷瞪眼眸却给这个场景增添了色情的味道。

她被Omega身体的本能折磨着，下身的空虚感冲刷着她的防线。

呼吸相抵，名井靠近凑崎，她在贪婪地呼吸着警察身上的海盐味道的信息素。

“怪就怪在，你不该在发情期的时候来…”名井用膝盖顶开了凑崎的腿，她盯着女人开始变红的眼眶，知道这是情欲到来的象征。

这张可以和美神媲美的脸的主人会在自己身下臣服。

“更怪在…”

她像真正的杀人者一样抛下了犯罪预告，声音听起来沙哑而又隐忍。

“你也不该遇见我。”

“在想什么？”名井敏锐地捕捉到凑崎在走神，于是将她禁锢得更死，抱着她又开始用力地抽送，交合处被打出了白沫。

名井南的那里…好像又变大了…

凑崎迷迷糊糊地想着。

她觉得自己像是名井的猎物。

在余光里，凑崎发现名井用一种充满爱意和怜惜的眼神吻着自己的腺体。

难不成她想标记我？

恐惧感和不愿永远依赖一个Alpha的自尊心让她又旋转了身体，以防卫的姿态将自己的腺体掩藏在了长发之后。

借此机会，凑崎和名井对视了。

这家伙…虽然很过分，但长得真是出乎意料的好。

她恍惚地想着，视线锁定在了名井鼻尖的那颗痣上。

凑崎纱夏不知道她的样子在对方的眼里有多么可恶，明明乳肉被顶得上下弹跳，还走神走得厉害。

名井决心不让她好过。

“啊…”快感从尾椎升起，名井阴茎的顶端直接撞开了生殖腔的口：“不要…”

这种满足击溃了所有羞耻感，四肢百骸都快要在这一记深顶里融化。

凑崎纱夏咬着牙娇喘出声，明显带上了哭腔：“要到了…”

她费力地把眼睛睁开，发现名井也不再是一副不急不慢的样子。

这个调情露骨，却在性事时沉默地克制自己的Alpha现在同样很不好受。

名井的鬓角被汗湿。

像天使一样纯洁、看起来不该降落凡尘，也不该沾染欲求的眉眼也陷进了意乱情迷的泥沼。

名井突然开口了。

“窗子上贴了防窥膜。”

什么？

凑崎还没搞清楚她为什么要讲这句话，身体又被带着调转了一百八十度，冲击力让她一下跪在了地上。

“呜…好痛…”

像小狗狗一样的哀叫，引得名井俯身来吻她。

眼前是几乎可以看到整个城市的落地镜。

“名井南…你这是什么…狗屁性癖…”已经拔出去的性器让差一点就要高潮的凑崎纱夏彻底失去理智了：“你他妈……要做…就给我快一点…”

名井牵起凑崎的左手，引着她摸到自己的生殖器。

她说话了，嗓音低低的：“帮我用手弄出来。”

凑崎在欲望的漩涡里，哪分得清对方的意图是什么，只想着也许这样做，名井南就会满足她。

下面的那张小嘴因为没有插入的东西，正在一张一合地收缩着。

凑崎用手顺着阴茎前后撸动。

她好真的想马上被填满。

“嗯…”名井忍不住舒服地呻吟了一声，凑崎费力地扭过头想看看这人的表情，却被名井按住了：“不能射在里面……”

话音未落，三支手指并入插进了凑崎的甬道。

她还没来得及惊叫，名井的吻追着手指一起降落。

这个初见的坏家伙不仅把她上了…还在给她口。

“不要了…不要了…呜啊…”凑崎纱夏哽咽着，不出意外迎来灭顶的高潮。

她感觉一股粘稠的白色液体射在了自己手上。

暧昧的气息在她腺体后梭巡。

名井最终还是没忍住诱惑，她的牙抵上了这块柔软的皮肤，轻轻地咬了下去。

她把还在高潮余韵中颤抖的凑崎翻过来，身下人眼眶里全是泪水，她低头去吻她，吻得很是小心和虔诚。

这下，名井南心想，她真的有确凿的罪名可以逮捕我了。


End file.
